Sweetest of all
by Her Sweetness
Summary: Fluff. This is a cute one. Bakura and Ryou have been together about a year. Now Bakura wants to let the world know about their love. But he might need a little help from a couple of friends to get through it. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Sweetest of all  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was about a month after Ryou's eighteenth birthday. Bakura was lying on the couch watching the T.V.  
  
"Why don't they just kill the guy?" Bakura mumbled to himself.  
  
He was watching the Matrix: Reloaded video Ryou taped last week for him. He was getting upset because they hadn't killed anyone yet. "C'mon!"  
  
Ryou walked in, "What are you yelling about?!"  
  
"They won't kill the guy."  
  
"Of course not, he's the good guy."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"The good guys never die."  
  
"Don't I know it..."  
  
He sat next to him on the couch, "What are you so upset for? Usually, the bad guys die. You're still alive and well."  
  
"Alive, yes. Well..."  
  
Ryou kissed him and sighed, "You're so strange."  
  
Bakura grinned and gently pushed Ryou down on the couch. "Being strange is only one of my talents." He slid his tongue over Ryou's lips and then worked it into his mouth. Ryou gladly let him enter and wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist.  
  
"Bakura..." Ryou moaned as Bakura unbuttoned his shirt and started moving his thumbs around the younger boy's nipples. He moved his mouth further down to Ryou's neck and started sucking very hard on it while working his teeth the same way. Ryou bit his lip and tangled his fingers in Bakura's long hair.  
  
DING-DONG! "Hey Bakura! It's me, open the door!"  
  
Bakura stopped and took a deep breath, "That's Marik. I asked him to come over."  
  
Ryou sighed and smiled, "Okay, I'll be in the kitchen."  
  
Bakura got off the couch and went to the door. "Hey," he said opening the door.  
  
"Hey. So, what was so important that I had to come over right now?"  
  
"I'll tell you in a second. Follow me." He went up the stairs and Marik followed.  
  
They got into Ryou and Bakura's room and he shut the door. Bakura sat down and sighed.  
  
Marik sat down on the bed, "Okay, so what's the big secret?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Ryou and I have been boyfriends for a long time... and I was thinking about asking him to marry me."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way."  
  
"Wow, cool! Did you ask yet?"  
  
"No. I'm starting to think it's a bad idea."  
  
Marik shook his head, "No it isn't. You should ask him. And you know what? It would be fun to plan your wedding."  
  
"But...see, that's where you come in."  
  
"You want me to plan your wedding?"  
  
"No. I don't know a lot about present day marriages... and I need you to teach me."  
  
"Sure. But Malik knows a lot more about thins than I do so we can both help you."  
  
"Okay. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, how come you and Malik aren't married?"  
  
Marik cocked his head to the side, "Us? Gee, I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"I've never thought about. He's never said anything about wanting to marry me."  
  
"You two sure act like a married couple."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You argue about the stupidest things and do everything together."  
  
"You and Ryou do everything together."  
  
"Yeah, but so do Yugi and Yami."  
  
"Didn't Kaiba and Joey brake up?"  
  
"Yeah, but every now and then they get together and... you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Marik leaned back on a pillow, "Hey, do you have a ring?"  
  
"A ring? I have a millennium ring."  
  
"I know that! I mean an engagement ring, for Ryou."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Marik slapped his head. "Okay, don't panic. I'll ask Malik what to do about this..."  
  
Bakura nodded not understanding what Marik was talking about.  
  
"Oh, and until we get everything. Don't talk to Ryou about this, from what I've been told it's supposed to be a surprise."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I always thought it was a stupid rule. Oh well, I'll ask Malik about it tonight."  
  
Bakura nodded again, "I'm kinda nervous..."  
  
"Nothing to be nervous about."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course there is! I'm just trying to make you feel better."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
In a couple of hours Marik went home and told Malik about Bakura and Ryou.  
  
"Wow... he's really going to tie the knot with Ryou?"  
  
"Well, he's thinking about proposing."  
  
"He should hurry up and do it."  
  
"Why should he hurry?"  
  
"Because." Malik sat on the couch. "You know how Bakura is. If he doesn't do something right away he'll forget."  
  
"Anyway, he needs us to tell him how to go about marrying and proposing."  
  
"Okay, we can start tomorrow. I hope they do get married, you can be flower girl." Malik snickered.  
  
Marik hit him over the head with a cushion from the couch.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!"  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Ugh..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Sweetest of all  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The next day Malik and Marik went over to Bakura's house at about noon. Ryou was out with his parents visiting his sick granny. So, they had the house to themselves.  
  
They were on the couch in the living room and Malik was explaining things to Bakura and his yami who was just as lost.  
  
"Okay, I'll go over it one more time." Malik sighed, "You have to make it special. Something he'll never forget."  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow, "All he's doing is asking a question."  
  
"Yes, but it's a very important question."  
  
"Do I have to get down on one knee?"  
  
Malik nodded. "I think it's optional but it couldn't hurt."  
  
"I don't even know what to say..."  
  
Marik hopped off the couch, "Easy. Marry me, or I'll be mad!"  
  
"That's what I say?"  
  
"No! Of course not! Marik, you're confusing him!"  
  
"Okay then, Einstein. What does he say?"  
  
"Well, It's supposed to be something like this." Malik bent down on one knee and took Bakura's hand in his, "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh..." Bakura took his hand back.  
  
"But that's not interesting!" Marik whined.  
  
"Oh? And what do you think he should do, kidnap Ryou and force him to a lope?"  
  
"That's good."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Bakura was now extremely confused, "I don't get it."  
  
"See? I told you that you were confusing him. Bakura, you need to make your proposal very romantic. Something you think Ryou would like. The ring has to be absolutely fabulous as well."  
  
"Ring?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Marik spoke up. "Bakura doesn't know about the ring part either."  
  
Malik sighed, "The engagement ring is supposed to be a symbol of your love for Ryou. It's jewelry, and it's usually supposed to be gold with lots of diamonds... but since Ryou is a boy maybe we should only get one with only one diamond."  
  
"Oh. And I give this ring to Ryou when I'm proposing to him?"  
  
"Now you're catching on!" Malik got up and went to the door.  
  
"Where are you going Malik?" Marik asked.  
  
He opened the door, "Come on. We have to get a ring."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They drove to the local Domino jewelry store and went inside, To Bakura's surprise they were the only ones in there.  
  
"Why is no one else here?"  
  
Malik shrugged. "It's winter. No one really gets married in winter. It's usually a spring thing. But it's good that you're doing it now, because you've got no competition for a good ring."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Marik went up to a case and looked closely at it. "Hey... Bakura, look at this one."  
  
Bakura took a look and made a face, "That looks funny."  
  
"What? No it doesn't."  
  
"Besides it's not Ryou's type."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It looks nasty. Like... like a..."  
  
"Manly part."  
  
"Right. I don't think Ryou would like to walk around with that on his finger."  
  
Malik motioned for them both to come over to his side of the room, when they did he pointed to a gold band with a diamond halfway sticking out. "Nice?"  
  
"It's very nice..." Bakura imagined how it would look on his hikari's finger.  
  
"So, are you gonna get it?" Marik interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Um, yeah." He looked at the price tag. "Okay."  
  
Soon they paid for it and went back to Bakura and Ryou's house. They went up to their bedroom and Bakura put it in his pocket.  
  
"Just think, Bakura." Malik said. "Soon, you won't have to live with Ryou's parents anymore."  
  
"And boy an I thrilled, they're so nosy. It was pulling teeth to make them give us our own bedroom."  
  
"So, do you know when you're going to ask him?" Marik asked.  
  
"No, but I think it should be soon. I'm still nervous though."  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it. Worst-case scenario, he say's no."  
  
"Marik!" Malik glared at him.  
  
Bakura sighed and slid off the bed onto the floor, "Ugh."  
  
"You should take him out of the house." Malik suggested. "Like a date. Then at the end of the night, you pop the question."  
  
Bakura sighed again.  
  
"I got an idea!" Marik stood up, "Why don't we practice. Yeah, you pretend I'm Ryou and propose. And while were doing this, Malik can stop you when you do something wrong. Sound good?"  
  
"That's the best idea you've had all day. Go ahead Bakura."  
  
Bakura hesitated then got up with Marik. He got on his knee and waited for Malik to say go. "Action." Malik sat back.  
  
Bakura took Marik's hand and sighed, "Ryou... will you...um..."  
  
"CUT!" Malik went to Bakura. "No shuddering, or 'um'. You have to be gentle yet firm. Let's go again."  
  
Bakura tried again, "Ryou, will you marry me?"  
  
Marik smiled, "Sure." Then he sat down. "But you know how Ryou is, he'll probably cry."  
  
"Cry? Why? Will he not like it?"  
  
"What he means to say it that, there tears of joy. Most people are so happy when someone proposes to them they lose control and cry. So don't be alarmed if you see tears. It's a good thing."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
"You should ask tonight. That way everything we taught you will be fresh in your mind."  
  
"Right," Marik added. "Take him someplace special."  
  
"Like where?"  
  
"I don't know. Don't you guys ever go somewhere special?"  
  
"Does the bedroom count?"  
  
"Bakura!" They both laughed.  
  
He smiled, "You act like it's not the same for you two."  
  
Marik and Malik gave each other wicked smiles. "Not the point."  
  
Once they stopped laughing Marik remembered why they were laughing, "I mean like a restaurant, or a park or something."  
  
"Oh, well. Ryou likes that Star Park we went to one time."  
  
"Great, then that's where you propose."  
  
"Make sure you do it where no one's around." Malik said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, it's supposed to be a private moment."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Well," Marik got up and headed to the door, "We have to go. Ryou should be home soon, and you have to ask him out."  
  
"Good luck, Bakura. Call and tell us in the morning what happens."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
They walked out the door. And Bakura stayed in his room. 'Ra, I hope Ryou says yes. I love him so much.'  
  
He walked over to the mirror and got on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He held out the ring then sighed, "Do you want to marry me?" he shook his head, "I want you to marry me." He put the ring back into his pocket.  
  
In a minute he heard the door open and Ryou's voice. His ears perked up and he ran down the stairs. Accidentally running into his mom, "Oh, hello."  
  
"Hello Bakura." She said flatly. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine... Where's Ryou?"  
  
"In the kitchen. Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to know..." he walked into the kitchen. He saw Ryou sitting down at the table.  
  
"Oh, hey Bakura."  
  
Bakura smiled. 'Oh Ra... I hope I don't screw this up.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Sweetest of all  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Is there something you needed Bakura?" Ryou tilted his head.  
  
"Oh, yeah... Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"  
  
"Sure! I'm tired of eating inside." Ryou got up, "Can we go in about two hours?"  
  
"Okay." Then Ryou went upstairs.  
  
Bakura sighed and sat down at the table. Ryou's dad walked in and sat down with him, his dad didn't hate Bakura like Ryou's mom. "Hey Bakura."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"What's wrong kid?"  
  
Bakura hated it when he called him kid, "Uh, nothing."  
  
"Thinking about popping the question to Ryou?"  
  
"Huh?" Bakura looked up at him, stunned.  
  
"Dad's can always tell."  
  
"Oh..." Bakura blushed.  
  
He smiled, "I think he'll say yes, so don't worry. You have my blessing, his mother might be a little...harder to break the news to."  
  
"I know... she hates me."  
  
"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like the idea of her son being in love with a boy..."  
  
"..." Bakura got up, "I have to go get ready."  
  
"Good-luck."  
  
Bakura got up and wandered into the other room. He sat down and thought about his proposal over and over again.  
  
In about an hour he went upstairs and took a shower. It wasn't very often that Bakura or Ryou took separate showers or baths. Usually they'd be together but they would never get very clean so later they would have to take another one.  
  
After Bakura's shower he went into their room and got dressed. He wanted it to be casual so be dressed in blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a black button up shirt that he left unbuttoned. The ring was in his pocket.  
  
He starred at himself in the mirror and sighed.  
  
"Hey, you ready?" Ryou was behind him in the doorway.  
  
Bakura turned around and scanned him with his eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a blue button up shirt that he also left unbuttoned. They looked like twins, very sexy twins.  
  
"Yeah... I'm ready."  
  
They walked down stairs, Bakura behind Ryou. Ryou opened the door, "Bye dad."  
  
"Bye you guys." His dad was sitting on the couch. "Have fun." As Bakura walked out he gave him a wink.  
  
Bakura smiled, and then closed the door. They got in the car and Bakura drove off.  
  
"So, Bakura. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, wherever you want."  
  
Ryou looked out the window, "Well, how about that French restaurant down the street?"  
  
"Okay." Bakura twisted his mouth a little. 'French food? Yuck! They eat snails... Why would you pay good money for something you can scrape off your shoe?!'  
  
They got to the restaurant and went inside. When they sat down Ryou smiled at Bakura, "Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"Wrong? Nothing, why?"  
  
"You just seem a little anxious."  
  
"Oh, anxious? Nope, not me."  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
Across the room were a lady and a man sitting at a table. They were talking quietly then the man brought out a ring, "Lizzie, will you marry me?"  
  
Bakura and Ryou started to listen out of curiosity.  
  
"Oh Randy, that's very sweet but I can't. I'm in love with someone else." She pointed her finger by the door and the hostess winked and blew a kiss. "I have to go, Randy." With that she got up and left.  
  
The man (Randy) sat in his seat absolutely devastated. He fell forwards right into his boiling hot soup and didn't move a muscle. Eventually someone came and took him away.  
  
Bakura swallowed hard and looked at Ryou. 'Oh Ra!'  
  
"Goodness. I feel sorry for that guy."  
  
"Me too..." Bakura sat back and sighed. 'I hope I don't end up like him.' He turned to Ryou. "Um, I have to make a phone call."  
  
He got up and went towards the bathrooms, he took out his cell and dialed Marik and Malik's house number. Ring, Ring, Ring!  
  
"Hello?" It was Marik.  
  
"Hey, Marik. It's me."  
  
"Ooh! Did you ask him yet?"  
  
"No, were at the restaurant. Listen, there was this couple and the guy proposed and the lady turned lesbian right on the spot!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Uh... I don't think Ryou can turn lesbian."  
  
Malik grabbed the phone from his yami, "Who's turning lesbian?"  
  
"I don't think this marrying thing is gonna work, Malik."  
  
"Don't be dumb. Of course it will. Just remember what we taught you and above all don't be a chicken."  
  
"Okay... Bye." He hung up the phone and walked back to their table.  
  
"Who was it?" Ryou asked.  
  
"My mentors."  
  
"Uh... Okay."  
  
After they ate, Bakura paid the bill and they got into the car.  
  
"Ryou, do you want to go to that park we went to one time?"  
  
"Yeah! It's a good thing were going now because all the stars are out."  
  
"Okay." Bakura started to drive, lucky for him the Star Park wasn't far from the restaurant. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.  
  
They got there and got out of the car. They walked in through the gates and saw only a couple kids there. Bakura smiled to himself.  
  
Ryou sat down on the side of the water fountain and motioned for Bakura to do the same. Bakura gave a shy smile and sat down.  
  
Ryou put his head on Bakura' s shoulder and sighed, "The stars sure are beautiful..."  
  
"Yeah..." Bakura looked down at him, then felt the ring in his pocket. 'If I don't do it now...I'll never get it done.'  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Well..." Bakura took out the ring but kept it concealed from Ryou's eyes. "You know that I love you very much and I..."  
  
"I love you too, Bakura."  
  
He sighed and opened his hand so that Ryou could see the ring. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Bakura..." Ryou's eyes watered and he starred at the ring. "Bakura, I..." He grabbed his yami and kissed him. Bakura was a little surprised, he ran his fingers through Ryou's hair and gently broke the kiss.  
  
When he looked into Ryou's eyes, they were soaked with tears. "Did...did that mean yes?"  
  
Ryou hugged him one more time and even more tears ran down his cheeks, "Yes." 


	4. Chapter 4

Sweetest of all  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Bakura hugged him tightly, "Ra, I was afraid you'd say no..."  
  
"How could I say no? Koibito, I love you."  
  
He smiled, "I love you too. I've been thinking about marrying you for a long time now..."  
  
Ryou leaned into him and sighed in his ear, "Bakura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How do you think my mother will react to this?"  
  
"I don't even want to think about it. She'll kill me..."  
  
"No she won't. I promise, it won't be as bad as you think..."  
  
In the morning Bakura was the first one to get up. He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake up Ryou, and trudged into their bathroom. He took a shower and brushed his teeth. Then he walked into the living room down stairs. Ryou's mom was down stairs sitting on the couch knitting a sweater. "Oh, hello."  
  
"Hi..." Bakura felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Ryou's father told me you wanted to propose to him. Did you?"  
  
He blushed, "Yes."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said yes..."  
  
Her eyes popped open and she stopped knitting, "So, you're going to get married to my son..."  
  
"..." Bakura heard something from behind him and he turned around, it was Ryou's dad.  
  
"Hey there Bakura."  
  
"Hello."  
  
Ryou's mom crossed her legs, "Dear, did you know that Ryou accepted Bakura's proposal?"  
  
"Really?" He patted Bakura on the back. "Congrats!"  
  
Ryou's mom looked like a dear caught in headlights, "Excuse me? You're happy about this?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Bakura snuck around the corner into the kitchen just in the nick of time, he heard the yelling all to clearly.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed Marik and Malik's house number. Ring, Ring, Ring!  
  
"Hello?" This time it was Malik.  
  
"Hey Malik. It's me."  
  
"Bakura! Alright, did Ryou say yes?"  
  
"Yup." Bakura smiled.  
  
"Ha! I knew he would." He held the phone away, "Marik! Pick up the other phone! Ryou said yes to Bakura!"  
  
Bakura heard the receiver pick up then Marik's voice, "Hey, he said yes? Cool. So when do you want to have the wedding?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know. When do you think?"  
  
Malik sighed, "I guess we'll have to take a little trip to the church or whatever to plan it. Is Ryou gonna come?"  
  
"I don't think so. He has to visit his granny again and he'll probably be gone the whole day. He never let's me come... he says his granny is old fashioned and he has to break the news to her gently."  
  
"What news?" Marik asked.  
  
"That he's homosexual."  
  
"No way, you mean she doesn't know?"  
  
"Nope..."  
  
"How can you hide a thing like that?"  
  
"How should I know? Anyway be over here in about 15 minutes so we can get this show on the road. Bye." Then Bakura hung up the phone.  
  
He walked into the living room again watching Ryou and his mom having an argument and his dad was trying to help Ryou. Everyone stopped when they saw Bakura standing in the doorway. "Uh... maybe I should go."  
  
Ryou's mom nodded, "Maybe you should."  
  
Bakura was about to say something rude but Ryou's dad spoke for him, "Marianne, why do you have to be that way?!"  
  
"Do you know what is about to happen?! We are about to gain a son-in- law and we don't have a daughter!"  
  
"You're overreacting..."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes you are mother!" Ryou stood in front of her, "I can't believe you're insensitive about this!"  
  
"..." She walked out the door and sat in the car. His father followed, "Come out when you're ready to go Ryou."  
  
"Okay..." Ryou sighed, "Sorry you had to see that."  
  
"It's okay. I'll be out with Marik and Malik. Were going to take care of all the wedding stuff."  
  
Ryou kissed him, "Bye Bakura." Then walked out the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sweetest of all  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
In about twenty minutes Malik and Marik were over at Bakura's house and they were all in the living.  
  
"Okay the first thing we need to do..." Malik said looking through the phone book, "Is find someplace that will marry gay couples."  
  
Marik tilted his head, "I didn't think they had places like that in Domino."  
  
"Of course they do." Malik flipped through the book a little more. "Aha!"  
  
"Did you find something?" Marik and Bakura peeked over his shoulder.  
  
Malik sighed, "Yeah, I did. I don't know if you'd want this place though..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The name is 'Donnie's chapel of gay and awkward marriages'."  
  
Bakura twisted his mouth, "Awkward?"  
  
Marik was laughing, "I...I can't believe they have something like that!"  
  
"Do you want it? It's the only one in the book."  
  
"Fine. Let's go." Bakura went towards the door, Malik and Marik followed.  
  
Malik took the address from the phone book, and when they got there it didn't look so bad from the outside. And when they got inside it looked really nice. Of course, they still hadn't met the manager.  
  
When they went up to the secretary's desk and Malik did all the talking, "Hi."  
  
"Hello." She looked up. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, we want to do a wedding here."  
  
"Ooh! Well, follow me." She got up and went down the hall. "Here at Donnie's house of gay and awkward marriages we take interest in all kinds of marriages."  
  
She stopped at a door and motioned for them to go in, "Enjoy."  
  
They walked inside and the door shut behind them, a woman was inside already sitting down, "Hello, this room is the threesome special. I see you are three males and..."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Marik shouted. "We aren't a threesome."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"Hell no!" Bakura added.  
  
"Oh. Well then, who's getting married?"  
  
Malik pointed to Bakura, "Him and his boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah," Marik folded his arms, "Were here as friends."  
  
"Well then, you need the homosexual room. Down the hall and to your left."  
  
Malik, Marik, and Bakura walked out and went to the door down the hall and to their left. It said on the front: 'Mr. Donnie'  
  
They walked inside and saw a pink and white room with one man sitting at a fuzzy desk, "Hello!"  
  
"Uh, hi." Malik looked around. "Were here for..."  
  
"Oh, I know! Lisa told me..." he got up and shook Malik's hand, "I'm Donnie."  
  
Marik lifted an eyebrow, "So, you're the boss?"  
  
"I sure am! So, which one of you delicious little boys is getting married?"  
  
Bakura hesitated but then raised his hand, "Me, and my name is Bakura."  
  
Donnie got real close to him, "Goodie! So, what's your fiancé's name?"  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"He sounds fabulous! So..." He pulled out two forms, "Which package would you like? Package A or B?"  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"Package A comes with a cake, and Package B comes with a flower girl. The structure is basically the same though... you know, priest and a beautiful hall. The normal things."  
  
Bakura looked at Malik and Marik who shrugged. He sighed, "I guess package A. What flavor is the cake gonna be?"  
  
"Coconut!" Donnie jumped up and down, "Don't you just love coconut?!"  
  
"I never had it before."  
  
"Oh my goodness! You poor depraved baby!" Donnie coed and then went to his desk, "Here." He held up a picture to Bakura.  
  
Bakura, Malik, and Marik looked at it. It was a picture of Donnie butt-naked sitting on top of a gigantic coconut cake.  
  
"Come on and lick it," Donnie made his voice seductive. "I swear, you can almost taste it..."  
  
Bakura turned green in the face and backed up. Malik pushed the picture away, "Let's just get this over with."  
  
"Alrighty then, follow me!" Donnie walked out of the room and to the church part of it. There were no pictures of Jesus or any saints, but Michael Jackson was there... and a lot of other famous weirdo's.  
  
There were lots of people running around very busy like. Donnie went up to the altar and pulled out a clipboard. "Okay... do you like what you see?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Bakura took one footstep back.  
  
"I mean, all the decorations."  
  
"Oh, well yeah. Their nice."  
  
"Would you like them for your wedding?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great. Listen up, are these two going to be the best men?" he pointed at Marik and Malik.  
  
"Uh do you guys want to be best men?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well then. All that's left is the fitting."  
  
"Fitting?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
At Ryou's granny's house they were having a nice visit. Mostly because his granny was talking and she never let's anyone else do any talking.  
  
"And when I was young I had to feed the ducks and the cows... and I didn't get a video game break like young folk do today... No sir, I had to walk 15 miles in the rain and snow just to go to the bathroom..." She was going on and on.  
  
Ryou had lost interest in her, all he could think about was Bakura. 'I wonder if Bakura's gotten the wedding all together... he shouldn't have much trouble with Marik and Malik. Oh, they might make it worse. I almost can't believe I'm going to marry him.'  
  
"Ryou? Ryou are you listening to me?!" Granny was hitting him with her cane.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes granny. I am listening."  
  
"Good. Young people today just don't listen..."  
  
"Granny, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Well," Ryou blushed a little. "I'm getting married."  
  
"Really? Oh that's wonderful. I bet she's a beautiful young lady, Ryou."  
  
"The person I'm marrying is very beautiful...but it's a he, not a she."  
  
Ryou's mom bit her lip and held her head, "Oh god..."  
  
His dad gave a half smile, "Well, he's a very nice young man."  
  
Granny looked from side to side, "This is some modern day joke? It isn't funny. What's her name, Ryou?"  
  
"His name is Bakura."  
  
"Please stop playing and tell granny her name, Ryou." His mom took his hand in hers. "Please."  
  
Ryou looked at her with dark eyes. "I can't believe you! You are so ashamed of me and Bakura that you wont even admit it! What kind of mother are you?!"  
  
She stood up, "The kind that wont let you ruin our good name with your disgusting acts! Do you know the rough time you're in for if you marry this guy! I forbid you do it!"  
  
"You can't forbid me to do anything! I'm eighteen now! And I'm in love with someone! Why can't..." he lowered his voice. "Why can you be happy for me?"  
  
"..." She sat down and let the tears run down her face onto her skirt.  
  
Ryou was in tears now too. "Please mother... I want you to me proud of me..." he started to walk upstairs, "But I won't change myself for you..."  
  
Granny sighed, "This would have never happened if you'd sent him to the farm. If he were on the farm he'd have no time to fall in love with boys... nope, he'd be too busy tending the cows, chickens, ducks, pigs, and whittling..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Sweetest of all  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Back at Donnie's chapel of gay and awkward marriages Bakura was getting fitted for his suit. Unfortunately for him, Donnie was doing the fitting.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Who, me? Nothing. I'm measuring the length of your leg."  
  
"Do you think you could measure on the side, instead of the front?"  
  
Donnie seemed disappointed, "Well okay."  
  
He had Bakura standing on a stool in the middle of a room filled with mirrors. Marik and Malik were getting fitted for their suits in another room. In a couple of minutes Donnie got a preview of what Bakura's suit would look like.  
  
"Ooh... It looks nice."  
  
"It sure does! So, tell me... about what size is you fiancé?"  
  
"He looks almost identical to me, but a bit smaller. So..."  
  
"Say no more, I can work with that."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
In a second Malik and Marik walked into the door, "Hey." Malik yawned.  
  
"Is there anything else we need to take care of?" Bakura asked.  
  
"One more thing, then I'll take care of the rest!"  
  
"Alright, what is it?"  
  
"You need to pick the kinds of invitations you want to send everyone!"  
  
"Fine... how many are there?"  
  
"We have a book." Donnie walked to the back of a mirror and pulled out a big book. "Here. Look through it. There are about 700."  
  
"700!?" Malik and Marik sat down, "This'll take forever..."  
  
Bakura took the book and sat on the floor with Marik and Malik. He started to thumb through the book when something caught his eye, "Hey, look at this you two."  
  
They looked at the one he was pointing to, "Hey, that's not bad."  
  
It was an invitation with a devil surrounded by flames on one side and on the other it was an angel that was surrounded by blue and white clouds.  
  
Marik looked closely, "That's just like you and Ryou."  
  
Bakura glared at him, but smiled inside. 'That is like me and Ryou.'  
  
"Alright, we'll take this one."  
  
Donnie took the book and mark something in it, "Okay, when do you want the wedding?"  
  
"Umm, As soon as possible?" Bakura didn't know when would be a good time.  
  
"Okay, I have this Friday at 1:00. Is that good?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Great, your wedding will be right after the Rock's wedding."  
  
"No way!" Malik ran up to him, "The Rock's getting married here?"  
  
Donnie tilted his head, "Did I say The Rock? No, I meant a rock. Ms. Rogers is marrying a rock she found in her garden. She say's it was love at first site."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...." All three of the boys were silent.  
  
"Well, Bakura... I'll see you on Friday. Buh-bye!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Ryou's granny's house his mom was still down stairs. She had lightened up a bit but Ryou was still upstairs in one of the guest rooms.  
  
"I can't believe her..." Ryou wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "Like she can boss me around."  
  
He turned over and put his head on the pillows, "That's fine with me... she can be that way if she wants... Because I won't be living with her for long!"  
  
Ryou pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, 'Bakura will be so happy that I got us an apartment!'  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring! It was his cell phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey angel."  
  
"Hi Bakura!"  
  
"I finally got all the wedding stuff done. Ra, I thought I was never going to get out of there. It's a wonder people get married at all."  
  
"So where is it?"  
  
Bakura hesitated, "Uh, Donnie's chapel of gay and awkward marriages."  
  
"...Okay..."  
  
"Well, I'll be home in a couple of minutes."  
  
"I wish I could say the same... I can't leave till my parents are ready, and granny isn't done talking yet."  
  
"Hit her over the head with a frying pan, that always works."  
  
"On television it works."  
  
"Yeah well, whatever... Listen, I gotta go."  
  
"Okay, Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ryou put his cell back into his pocket and sighed, "Well, at least that's taken care of."  
  
"Ryou?" It was his dad.  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Sure." He hopped off the bed and went downstairs.  
  
"I hope you know that I'm not upset with you, Ryou. You should do whatever feels best."  
  
"Yeah, I know." 


	7. Chapter 7

Sweetest of all  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
When Bakura got home he plopped down on the couch. "Ugh... What a day."  
  
In a couple of minutes Ryou's mom came in the door first only to see Bakura starring back at her from the couch. She glared at him and went upstairs.  
  
Ryou came in after her and sat on the couch next to his yami, "Hey Bakura."  
  
"Hey, you know... Your mom is really working my last nerve."  
  
"I'm sorry. You won't have to put up with her for long."  
  
Bakura sat up and started to kiss Ryou on his neck. Ryou moved his head so that there lips would touch each other; then Bakura ran his hands through his hikari's hair. Ryou's mom walked down the stairs and saw them doing all this, "OH!"  
  
She ran into the kitchen screaming, "I'M LOSING MY MIND!"  
  
Bakura giggled, "Gee, I hope she finds it."  
  
"Not funny," Ryou got up, "I have to go talk to her."  
  
He went into the kitchen and his mom was pulling lots of stuff out of the cabinets and cooking all of it. That's what she did when was deeply disturbed.  
  
"Mother, stop that. I need to talk to you."  
  
"I'm sorry Ryou. But I have nothing to say to you..."  
  
"That's fine," He sat down. "I was going to do all the talking anyway."  
  
"..."  
  
"I know you don't approve all of this... And I don't like going against you, but I love Bakura. If I were a girl you'd be perfectly fine with this wouldn't you?"  
  
"Well, he's not the best person for anyone to marry boy or girl." She turned around. "I mean, he clips his toenails at the dinner table for Christ's sake!"  
  
"I don't care. I love him, toenails and all."  
  
"But Ryou!"  
  
"No buts. All anyone wants is to find someone that makes them happy, and shouldn't everyone have that chance?"  
  
"..."  
  
"It's okay that you don't understand mom, but..."  
  
"I do understand. And I want you to be happy Ryou! But why can't you fall in love with a girl. Is that so much to ask?"  
  
"In my position...yes it is."  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
He had already walked out of the room and into the basement. She sighed and went back to cooking.  
  
Ryou was down in the basement sulking for about a half an hour when he heard the door open and close. "Ryou? Are you down here, son?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
He turned on the light and sat next to Ryou. "What's up?"  
  
"Mom just doesn't understand..."  
  
"Your mother doesn't understand a lot of things. On our wedding night I had to explain the process three times before she got it."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Well, she's always wanted a girl... And when we had you she was okay but deep inside she still wanted a little girl. And now, she's just confused in all the irony. She'll get over it."  
  
"Was that supposed to cheer me up?"  
  
"Well, yes. But I can see that it didn't work."  
  
"I'm just glad this will all be over soon."  
  
"When is the wedding anyway?"  
  
"Friday."  
  
"Well, I'll be there." He started to walk up the stairs. "Uh, Ryou. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure dad."  
  
"Are you going to wear a wedding dress?"  
  
"No, dad."  
  
"Is Bakura?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, who's going to throw the flowers?"  
  
"Were not going to have that."  
  
"Will there be shrimp? I love shrimp."  
  
"Sure dad. I'll tell the caterers."  
  
--------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura smelled all the food in the kitchen but was afraid Ryou's mom wouldn't give him any. He decided he'd have to get it without her knowing, so he snuck under the table while she was facing the stove.  
  
She was making soup and it smelled really good, Bakura crept up to the counter only letting his fingertips show in the countertop. 'Just a little closer...'  
  
His finger was almost in the pot but just then Ryou's mom noticed an extra hand and she smacked it hard with her spoon. "Shoo!"  
  
It took Bakura by surprise and he scrambled to the other side of the room, "Ow!"  
  
She caught her breath and looked back at him, "Well, I'm sorry but you shouldn't scare me like that."  
  
"You scared me!"  
  
She glared at him then turned around, "What are you doing in here anyway?"  
  
"Nothing..." He sat up.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
She sighed and poured some soup into a bowl and set it on the floor. "Here."  
  
He looked at her then crawled over to the bowl. He sat propped up by the kitchen table and started to drink the soup without taking a breath.  
  
Ryou's mom was watching him and she shuddered, "Enjoying it?"  
  
"..." He was too busy slurping to notice her sarcasm.  
  
Bakura soon finished and he put the bowl back on the counter without a drop left in it. He went back under the table watching her wondering if she would drop anything. She didn't though, and he lost interest in food. He was about to exit the kitchen but was stopped.  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you marrying my son?"  
  
He blushed, "Why do you think I'm marrying him?"  
  
She turned around and got under the table with him, "I can tolerate Ryou being gay. But why do you have to get married so the whole world will know!?"  
  
"Why did you marry your Ryou's dad?"  
  
"Well, we loved each other and wanted to make a lifetime commitment... I wanted everyone to know about my devotion to him."  
  
"No you're catching on." He went out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
Ryou's mom was still sitting on the floor, 'Hmm.' 


	8. Chapter 8

Sweetest of all  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Over the next couple of days everything was going pretty smoothly. Everyone was kind of on edge waiting for Friday. All of Bakura and Ryou's friends got invitations to the wedding. Of course Ryou invited all of his family, but since Bakura doesn't have any family he wanted to invite some demons from the shadow realm... Ryou said no.  
  
It was Friday at noon. Bakura was at Marik and Malik's house waiting for them to get ready. Marik was out in the living room but Malik was still in the bathroom putting on his suit.  
  
"Come on, Malik! What are you doing in there!?" Bakura was getting impatient.  
  
"It doesn't fit!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Marik was leaning against the door. "Come out of there, we have to leave."  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
"I'm not coming out."  
  
"Marik, can you go in and get him?"  
  
"My pleasure." Marik opened to door and grabbed Malik.  
  
Malik was set down on the floor, "I hate you both."  
  
"You look fine, now let's go." Bakura walked out of the door.  
  
Marik followed, "What was the problem anyway?"  
  
"It makes my butt look big..."  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
They finally made it to Donnie's chapel of gay and awkward marriages. They walked inside and back to Donnie's office.  
  
"Hey," Bakura said. "Sorry were late."  
  
"Oh no, you're not late. See, the rock marriage took longer than expected... that rock just would not say I do."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..." All three of the boys were silent.  
  
"Well, do you want to see the wedding hall? We decorated it this morning. And all the caterers are set up."  
  
"Okay." They followed Donnie down the hallway.  
  
When they got there it was really nice, bunches of white and blue flowers and ice statues of swans in the corners. There were rows of white chairs and flowers all over the floor. The altar itself looked like it was made from white roses.  
  
"Why is everything white? Were not virgins." Bakura looked around.  
  
"Well, not everyone knows that." Donnie said. "No, I forgot to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What songs do you want to play during the dances?"  
  
"Uh..." he looked at Marik and Malik, and they shrugged. "Well, do you have a list I could look at?"  
  
"Sure do!" He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Bakura.  
  
Bakura scanned it and circled about ten without looking. "There." He handed it back to Donnie.  
  
"You want these played in order?"  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever..."  
  
"Okay, then let's get this show on the road! Guests are starting to come!"  
  
"I have to go," Malik started to walk off, "Remember, I'm Ryou's best man."  
  
Bakura and Marik waved and went back to what Donnie was saying.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou was on the other side of the building with Malik. The fitters had just given Ryou his suit and he was all dressed.  
  
"Malik, I don't know if I can do this..."  
  
"Sure you can. You like Bakura don't you?"  
  
"Like him? I love him."  
  
"Close enough. So, I think you can marry him okay."  
  
"Malik?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why aren't you and Marik married?"  
  
"I don't know. He's never said anything about marrying me. I haven't given it much thought."  
  
"If he proposed to you right now, would you say yes?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I would."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Marik can be a huge pain sometimes, but I'd rather live with him then without him."  
  
"..."  
  
"I mean, in the end... that's basically what it comes down to."  
  
Ryou smiled a little. But just then Donnie came in, "How are my little men?"  
  
Malik glared, Ryou waved, "Were good."  
  
"Super! Because it's show time!"  
  
"Al...Already?" Ryou stood up.  
  
Malik followed him, "It'll be a piece of cake. Speaking of cake, I can't wait!"  
  
"COCONUT!" Donnie skipped down the hallway.  
  
Ryou walked out of the door and followed them, 'Ra, give me strength.' When they got to the end of the hall Malik went up to the altar with Marik. At the other end of the hallway Bakura was standing there waiting for Ryou.  
  
Donnie led Ryou to Bakura and he grabbed his hand.  
  
"Now," Donnie whispered. "Walk up to altar."  
  
"Ready, angel?"  
  
"Yes." 


	9. Chapter 9

Sweetest of all  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
They started to walk down the hall and instead of the wedding march that we all are so used to, the song 'Brown Eyes' started to play. Which, in my opinion, is totally more appropriate for this special occasion.  
  
Ryou felt nervous but better than he thought he would because Bakura was walking next to him.  
  
Despite Ryou's confidence in his yami, Bakura was dying inside. He didn't want all these people looking at him. He hated attention, especially when Yugi and Yami were sitting in the middle row. 'Who invited them anyway? I certainly didn't.'  
  
Kaiba was sitting a row behind Yugi and Yami, he looked impatient. Mokuba was sitting next to him in a tux that Kaiba sent seven hundred dollars on. Joey, Tristan, and Duke were in the front row enjoying the song.  
  
There were tons of others in assorted seats Ryou was looking for his family, he saw his dad and granny. But still couldn't see his mom, 'She didn't come...'  
  
They had finally gotten up to the altar and the song ended.  
  
The minister started talking, "We are gathered here today...."  
  
No one really listened; Ryou was still looking from side to side trying to find his mom. 'I honestly cant believe she didn't come... I mean really, I thought dad was going to force her or something.'  
  
Bakura was drifting in and out of consciousness. 'Ugh. How long is this guy gonna talk? And what the hell is Ryou looking at? He must be interested in something...' Bakura started to look back but then saw Ryou whip his head around, 'Hmm.'  
  
Marik and Malik were getting tired of standing in one place.  
  
Malik, are you listening to this old geezer?   
  
/ No...I'm bored. /  
  
Let's go watch T.V.   
  
/ We can't do that! We have to stay here. That's what best men do... /  
  
But the new episode of Sponge bob is on tonight. If we leave now, we could still catch it.   
  
/ Ooh, really? We could... Wait a minute! No! We have to stay here. It won't be much longer. /  
  
Okay...   
  
Ryou and Bakura weren't using their link, they were afraid that they'd miss the 'I do' thing. Yugi and Yami were smiling through their whole little conversation.  
  
/ I glad that Bakura and Ryou are getting married. /  
  
Yeah, but with all their past problems do you think they'll last?   
  
/ I haven't a doubt. They've got something really special. /  
  
Do you envy them Yugi?   
  
/ No. Why would I envy anyone else's relationship when I have you? /  
  
Yami smiled and put his arm around his hikari.  
  
The minister was almost done, "If anyone has a reason that these two should not be-wed, speak now or forever hold your peace..."  
  
In the back of the room, Ryou's mom bit her tongue with much difficulty. "..."  
  
"Well then," he continued. "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and... husband. You may now kiss the... um, husband."  
  
Bakura looked at him funny and kissed Ryou. Everyone stood up and started to clap. Ryou's mom sighed and gave a little smirk, "Oh well..."  
  
IN 20 MINUTES AT THE RECEPTION!!!  
  
The cake had already been cut and Donnie took two HUGE pieces and ran off to the back of the room. The D.J was playing the songs that Bakura had picked out, which right now was this alternative song called, 'Fever for the flavor'.  
  
"I can't believe Bakura picked this for his own wedding." Joey was over by the refreshment table talking to Kaiba.  
  
"He has bad taste."  
  
"What would you pick for your wedding Kaiba?" Joey gave him a seductive look.  
  
He blushed, "I don't know... something soft, I guess."  
  
"Do you ever plan on getting married?"  
  
"Uh..." Kaiba sauntered away to mingle.  
  
"Humph!"  
  
Ryou's dad had totally stolen all of the shrimp from one of the food tables. He walked past Ryou, "Great shrimp, son!"  
  
"Uh, thanks dad. Hey, have you seen mom?"  
  
"Yep, she's over there." He pointed over towards the very last table in the back.  
  
"Over there?"  
  
"Over there." He walked off.  
  
Ryou didn't see her but went over anyway just to take a peak. He looked around and didn't see anyone, they he heard something and he looked under the table.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Oh..." She sat up, "Hello Ryou."  
  
"What are you doing under there?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Did you come to the wedding?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I didn't see you."  
  
"I was in the back. The very back."  
  
"Thanks mom." He took her from under the table and hugged her.  
  
"For what?"  
  
He let go, "Just for coming. I know how hard it must have been for you."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
Ryou smiled.  
  
"I'll never be able to show my face at my knitting club ever again!"  
  
"That's okay mom. You've got something better than a knitting club."  
  
"Oh, and what is that?"  
  
"A new son-in-law."  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
Bakura walked over, "What are you two doing way over here?"  
  
"Nothing." Ryou said, "My mom came to the wedding, isn't that great?"  
  
"Wonderful," Bakura had a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Ryou's mom ignored it, "Well, since you're my son's husband... there's something about him you must know."  
  
"What it that?"  
  
"He... he isn't perfect. He has a stubborn streak and is sometimes unbearable when it comes to picking out clothes... and..."  
  
"He snores."  
  
Ryou and his mom looked at him, "Well," she shrugged, "That'll just be our little secret."  
  
THE END... 


End file.
